Tokugawa Ieyasu
This text aims to focus on Tokugawa Ieyasu. Tokugawa Ieyasu was born 1543 as Matsudaira Takechiyo. As a young man he fought and allied with many clans, gaining territory with most of the battles he fought. Throughout his life Tokugawa was remembered as a significant person in Japanese history, because he unified Japan during a time when clans were fighting each other in a bid for total power. Tokugawa Ieyasu also founded the Tokugawa Shogunate which would rule for more than 250 years (1600 - 1850). Early Life In the early part of Tokugawa’s life he was sent as a hostage to the Imagawa clan as a means of securing an alliance between the Matsudaira and Imagawa clans. He was intercepted by Oda Nobuhide during his journey to the Imagawa clan by, and was used to arrange an alliance between Oda and Tokugawa's father Matsudaira Hirotada. Tokugawa's father refused to ally with Oda, and Tokugawa was held captive at Manshoji Temple in Nagoya. He was then exchanged with Nobuhide's child, Tokugawa was held captive under Imagwa clan. Both Oda and Matsudaira died when Tokugawa was seven. From the age eight, Tokugawa was trained in the way of samurai (Bushido) under the daimyo, until Tokugawa's daimio was assassinated by Oda Nobunaga when Tokugawa was nineteen. Once Tokugawa was free, he allied with Oda and learnt of Oda's intentions to unify Japan, Tokugawa decided to help Oda with his intentions. Another event in Tokugawa’s life that influenced him was when he took Kaminojo in 1561; this sent a strong message to Nobunaga saying that Tokugawa lost all connections with Imagawa. Tokugawa also obtained the castle commander's children and used them to trade Tokugawa's family members with the castle commander's children; Tokuagwa was truly free after he was reunited with his family. Later Life Tokugawa Ieyasu went on to defeat the militant Mikawa monto in 1564. While fighting at Mikiawa, Tokugawa was almost killed as a bullet struck his armor but did not go through it. He was also known for conquering Totomi in 1568, while conquering Totomi, Tokugawa captured the Hikuma Castle and the Kakegawa Castle and attacked the Horie Castle. By 1570 Totomi was captured successfully and added to Tokugawa's land. After that Tokuagwa assisted Nobunaga in the Battle of Anegawa. In 1582 Oda Nobunaga was assassinated by Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Tokugawa took advantage and allied with Hideyoshi. In 1593, Hideyori would become heir and Tokugawa would become one of Hideyori's protectors. Hideyoshi died 1598 leaving Hideyori as heir. Tokugawa was also recognised for his late-life achievements. After Hideyori’s death Japan was divided into two, the Eastern Army and the Western Army, this conflict would result in one leader ruling Japan. The Western Army opposed Tokugawa; this battle would be known as the Battle of Sekigahara and would define Japan’s future. Tokugawa's main opponent in the battle was Ishida Mitsunari who was one of the few who doubted Tokugawa. Since Tokugawa's son was late, he missed most of the action, leaving Tokugawa with fewer men. The Eastern Army (Tokugawa) had 70,000 warriors strong up against the Western Army (Ishida Mitsunari) 80,000 warriors. During the battle some of the Western Army warriors defected and joined with Eastern Army. Tokugawa defeated the Western Army leaving him the only eligible leader of Japan. In 1603 after the Battle of Sekigahara, the Emperor at the time appointed Tokugawa as the Shogun of Japan. Tokuagwa then founded the Tokugawa Shogunate. Hideyori (Hideyoshi's son and heir) was still a threat to the Tokugawa Shogunate. Since Tokugawa was one of the protectors of Hideyori, Tokugawa couldn't simply eliminate Hideyori. After Tokugawa resigned from being the Shogun in 1605 he knew that Hideyori would be old enough to become a true threat to the Shogunate. In 1615 Tokugawa rounded his men up to eliminate Hideyori in Osaka Castle. Hideyori was ordered to commit suicide and the rest of his family were put to death. After that, Tokugawa's shogunate would have no more threats, this would also be the last significant event in his life. Contributions Tokuagwa is remembered by the Japanese people as a man who united Japan during times of war, as well as a great man. His shogunate would rule for more than 250 years, later known as the Edo period (1603-1867). He died in1616 at Sunpu Castle; his cause of death is unconfirmed. Tokugawa is a significant person in Japanese history because he brought all the daimyo together when they were warring. His contribution to Japanese society has been so great it still is together as one country. Bibliography 'References ' BBC. (2013). Tokugawa Ieyasu (1542-1616). Retrieved May 12, 2013, from BBC: http://www.bbc.co.uk/history/historic_figures/ieyasu_tokugawa.shtml Hamanako Institute Corp. (2012). Tokugawa Ieyasu | Hamamastu Information Book. Retrieved June 5, 2013, from Hamamatsu Information: http://www.hamamatsu-books.jp/en/category/detail/4cbbcf88b8dab.html Japanese 1-2-3.com. (2008, December 7). TOKUGAWAIEYASU. Retrieved June 5, 2013, from http://www.japanese123.com/tokugawaieyasu.htm Japan-guide.com. (n.d.). Japanese History: Edo Period. Retrieved June 5, 2013, from http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2128.html PBS - Youtube Channel. (2009, March 30). The Way of the Samurai - Youtube. Retrieved June 2, 2013, from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmJwBV_iJRQ Samurai Archives. (2007, February 20). Tokugawa Ieyasu. Retrieved June 5, 2013, from http://www.samurai-archives.com/ieyasu.html